La Historia de Ella
by Rose-Whatson
Summary: La historia de Zida y la explicacion de como y porque James Potter es un mujeriego.  cap.1. Juro acabar este fic.


_**Bien, siendo realistas,aun estaba shokeada.**_

_**Todo una vida con la gente normal y luego pasar a esto. **_

_**Woide, Zida- cuando el profesor lombottom leyó mi nombre en la lista, por favor, sentí que iba a explotar. Todo el tiempo preparándome para esto y no comprendo como hicieron mis piernas para moverse e ir asía el banquillo, juro que yo no fui, no estaba en condiciones de dar la orden.**_

_**sombrero a la cabeza y las voces comienzan.**_

_**mmm curioso- comencé a sentir cosas extrañas en mi cabeza no eran cosquillas, ni dolor, era algo mas así que me relaje.-un erudito en oclumancia, ase mucho invisibles en hogwarts. Veo gran inteligencia y una mente muy abierta, también sed de victoria a toda costa, aunque todo ello carece de esfuerzo- bueno, no se si todo lo que dijo sea verdad pero lo ultimo lo es, soy un poquito vaga.-Jamas podrías ir a Hufflelpuff, aunque eso no era lo que querías o si?- al ver que no seguía muy bajito le conteste un: "no señor"-Slytherin tampoco es para ti verdad?-mh-mh- respondí con un leve movimiento de cabeza.-Pero Ravenclaw estaría encantado de recibirte y así prosperar, regar tu inteligencia para que le demuestres a todos de lo que eres capas, pero en gryffindor encontraras el camino hacia la grandeza tu valentía te ayudara a seguirlo.-lo pensé lo analice y era un problema desde un primer momento había tenido estas dos casas como las mejores opciones y decidí que no aria petitorios al destino- pon me donde creas que debo ir, por favor- abrías sido una buena ravenclow.**_

_**GRIFFINDOR**_

_** Ese grito me volvió a la realidad para notar que lo que para mi había sido eterno no habia sido mas que unos segundos. vi como todos los griffindors aplaudían desmesurados y hasta también algunos de otras casas.**_

_** Corrí asía la mesa gryfindor ya casi no había espacio pues yo era la ante ultima en la lista y al próximo creo que le toco slytherin. todas las chicas de primero se habían puesto de un lado de la mesa y fui con ellas, Mazy, Lucy, Lulu y Tara todas eran muy amigables, ya había empezado a agradecer que me hubiesen puesto aquí cuando comenzaron los "accidentes" : primero nuestras copas se movían por toda la mesa impidiendo que las tomáramos de una ves, luego el plato da tara comenzó a levitar, aunque por ello no Hubo problema pues ella ni siquiera lo noto,y siguió mirando asía cualquier lado, era única, pero cuando eso termino lucy estaba que echaba Humo parece ser que el que causaba todo esto era su primo, James Potter**_

_** Que acaso jamas maduraras un poco- comienzo a creer que en verdad echara humo, por lo pronto el grito que pego rompió asta sus propios tímpanos- deja de molestarnos o te juro que no quieres saber las consecuencias.**_

_** Parece que los chicos no eran tan idiotas como paresia pues dejaron de hacer cosas con su varita, pero hay comenzó lo peor:**_

_** Sacaron una bolsa de sortilegios Weasley- ahora que lo pienso es el apellido de lucy tal ves este emparentada- Había visto esa tienda en el callejón diagon y de ella sacaron caramelos que se fueron pasando mientras asian sonidos de animales, Lucy ya estaba por salir a despotricar manga de cosas cuando sucedió:**_

_** Buscando mas caramelos en el re jaleo de la bolsa de James y su amigo una pequeña pelota dio a parar justo a mi cabeza embarrando-me en ridículos colores y un olor asqueroso. antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar corrí asia las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, a lo lejos se podían oír las risas de alumnos y **__**las quejas de Lucy junto con otros gritos.**_

_** No pude evitar llorar, tanto por la humillación como por el dolor, recordé el rosto, la reacción de James Potter antes de salir, podía ver en sus ojos tanta burla como en la de sus amigos. Voltee un momento y vi como San Potter corría tras de mi, sacando fuerza de donde no tenia, todo con tal de evitar a ese idiota y sus burlas.**_

**_ Subía_**_** y bajaba escaleras, cruzaba pasillo tras pasillo hasta que al final se perdio. **_

_** El unico problema fue, que yo también.**_


End file.
